goodbye my almost lover
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: this is a shonin ai story boyXboy yoai whatever elseyou call it


Yay!story in the point of view of sasori before his death!a lot of you wonder why I haven't been working on itachi's hate…well it's like this it's not that popular plus I have writers block for it…ohs well!sasori and deidara are in love in this story if you guys must know!so its yoai!T.T no this is a cat (^-^) ok that looks gay…. ^/.\^ story will be centerd and lyrics will get the corner

A hundred days will make me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousond lies will make me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

All the miles that separate

Disappear now that I'm dreaming of your face

"one of my spies is supposed to meet me there…"I felt the old hag let her chakra strings breack and I fell to the ground."deidara….i'm sorry."I and I were in love for a long time but only got the courage to tell each other we loved the other one a week ago,so we would only be lovers for a week.

I'm here without you baby

But your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about all the time

I'm here without you baby

But your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl its only you and me

"I'm so sorry deidara…please forgive me."now my whisper was barly hearable.

"forgive me….goodbye my almost lover"I whisperd deidara's name a little longer

untill I slowly faded out of life I could vividly hear deidara's voice in the distance

"deidara……"I whisperd for the last time.

The miles just keep rolling

As people leave there way and to say hello

I've heard this life is over rated

But I hope this gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby

But your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

Im here with out you baby

But your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl its only you and me

"danna's dead?"deidara asked tears rolling out of his eyes."but that is not possible…he was stronger than I could easily kill thoose two."

Everything I know and any where I go

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls

When its all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

"but I didn't get to say goodbye.."deidara now had tears pouring out of his eyes."danna said he was strong I knew he was…why did he lie?he said he was going to live forever…"konan walked over to deidara"deidara he's would not want you crying over him."konan was storking deidara's back."I don't care!you know what I say screw him!he can rot in hell for all I care!"deidara than stormed out of the room."danna?can you hear me where ever you are?i want you to know I love you…I'll always love you no matter how far away you are I want you to know I love you always and fore ever."

I'm here without you baby

But your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about all the time

I'm here without you baby

But your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl its only you and me

Eh?how was that?i want to make this longer so here is the bonus part!first song used is here without you next song in the bonus part is goodbye my almost is the reson why sasori said that!hee-hee!so here we go!bounis time!(I had a hell of a time finding theese lyrics!)

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do.

oh is that visable?oh wells!please review!


End file.
